rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
RPCDU04
A Fairy Adventure! Search For The Remaining Warriors! (妖精の冒険！残りの戦士を探してください！''Yōsei no bōken! Nokori no senshi o sagashite kudasai!) is the fourth episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the fourth episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * Kei finds the third Rainbow Gem. * Alfred and Homura Sakura make their first appearances. Synopsis The episode begins with Kei at her mansion, drinking a cup of tea with Topaz in the garden, and the butler then comes along, and asks if Kei would like some more tea. Kei said that she was fine, and Topaz shyly asked for some more, and Kei smiled. Just then, Lucia and Mahiru arrived with the other fairies, and Kei welcomed them to her mansion. Lucia was in awe of the Fukushima mansion, and Kei smiled, and also introduced the two girls to her butler, Alfred. The fairies except for Topaz began to panic, and Kei explained that she thought it was best to let Alfred know about the Pretty Cure secret, as he is currently the one who currently looks after her as her parents are away. Lucia then says her catchphrase, and Alfred bows politely to Lucia and Mahiru as well as the fairies, and says that he will do his best for Pretty Cure. Mahiru thanks him, and Kei smiles, saying that they had to get to work. ''-Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' Lucia and Mahiru are now seated at the table in the garden, and Mahiru then asks about the mission of Pretty Cure. Sapphire replies that the Pretty Cures' first mission is to locate the Pretty Cures of the Green, Indigo and Purple Rainbows, and the next mission after that would be to save Cure Ciel, then finally, to defeat Diabolos. Kei then asks about what jewel she holding as she holds up another Rainbow Gem, and, despite everyone else's shock, Amethyst explains that the Rainbow Gems must be gathered in order to seal Diabolos. Pearl adds that Diabolos is also seeking the Rainbow Gems so he can destroy them to prevent getting sealed. Lucia then gets fired up, saying that she is definitely ready to fight. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' A few maids bring out some tea and snacks for the three girls and the fairies, and Mahiru and Kei thank them as Lucia begins to eat. Kei then asks how they can locate the other Pretty Cures, and Lapis quietly says that only the fairies can sense the chosen ones. Amber laughs, saying that she has already found her chosen partner as she hovers next to Mahiru, and both Pearl and Topaz agree. Just then, Sapphire starts panicking and explains that Emerald, Lapis and Amethyst are gone, shocking everyone else. Mahiru says that they have to find the fairies before they cause trouble in Yumesaki, and Alfred explains that he will use the city's security cameras to locate them, and Kei thanks him. Lucia then tells Mahiru and Kei to come on, and the three Cures run off. Meanwhile, Emerald, Lapis and Amethyst are flying through the city, and Emerald says that no matter what, they must find their respective partners before it's too late. Lapis says that she doesn't care, and Amethyst happily says that she can't wait to meet her partner. A determined Emerald then says that she will find her Cure, and she and Amethyst both gave a cheer, while Lapis repeats that she doesn't care. The three fairies then fly around the town, and unbeknownst to them, they were causing a lot of trouble, as people were shocked at the sight of "three glowing lights". At that same time, Lucia, Mahiru and Kei were running in the streets of Yumesaki, calling out the names of the three runaway fairies, when a young girl walks up to them. She explains that she saw three glowing lights flying around the city, and Lucia, Mahiru and Kei look at each other. Kei thanks the girl, and Mahiru asks her what her name was. The girl introduces herself as Homura Sakura, and Lucia hugs Sakura, surprising her. Lucia then thanks Sakura for her help, and the three girls run off. Sakura wonders what is up with those three, when she looks up and sees Sapphire. Sapphire looks as if she recognises Sakura, but before she says anything, Sakura winks at Sapphire, telling her to keep everything a secret for now. Sapphire, smiling, nods, and then flies away, leaving Sakura behind. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Now at the park, Lapis says that they should return home, but Emerald says in a determined voice that she refuses to give up looking. Amethyst then says that she agrees with Lapis, and adds that the other Cures and fairies would be worried, but Emerald keeps saying that she will definitely find her Cure. Just then, Saruro appears in front of the three fairies, causing them to panic. Saruro says that the best way to prevent the awakenings of the other Cures would be to destroy their fairies, but just before he could, Lucia, Mahiru and Kei run onto the scene with Pearl, Amber, Topaz and Sapphire closely behind them. Sapphire tells the girls to transform, and they nod in response. Lucia, Mahiru and Kei hold up their Rainbow Pens, and Pearl, Amber and Topaz transfer their power to the Rainbow Pens, allowing the three girls to transform. Saruro smiles evilly, and then turns a tree into a Zankokuna, and so, the three Cures begin to fight the Zankokuna. As they do, people around begin to watch the Cures fight in awe. Jaune asks if they should do something about the people, and Arancia explains that she'll do something if they're attacked. The three Cures continue to fight, and Saruro looks at the people, and tells the Zankokuna to attack them. The people begin to panic as the Zankokuna raises its arm above them, but just before it could land a blow, Arancia managed to stop it. Jaune then begins to kick the Zankokuna multiple times, and kicks its leg, causing it to lose its balance. Rose then kicks the other leg, and the Zankokuna fell to the ground as the fairies created a shield around the people. The three Cures then combined their powers and punched the Zankokuna, leaving Saruro shocked. Rose then performs "Pink Colour Shower" in order to purify the Zankokuna, and an angered Saruro then disappears. The people begin cheering as the Cures land on the ground, and the three of them reply to this sudden attention by smiling and running off before jumping into the sky. As the people continue to cheer, Sakura watches the Cures disappear, and walks away. Back at the Fukushima mansion, both Amber and Sapphire begin to scold Emerald, Lapis and Amethyst for running off, and the three fairies sheepishly apologise. Mahiru says that at least the fairies have learnt their lesson, and Kei explains that the other Cures will appear when they want to. Lucia then says her catchphrase, causing everyone to laugh, but Sapphire stares out of the window, thinking about the secret that Sakura reminded her about. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Pretty Cure * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia * Fukushima Kei / Cure Jaune Fairies * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Saruro * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Alfred * Homura Sakura Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes